The present invention relates to a cable that supplies, for example, electric power.
Such type of a cable known in the art includes a coated electric wire that has a conductor and a coating portion that coats the conductor, an insulative sheath portion that covers the coated electric wire, and a filler that fills the space between an inner side of the insulative sheath portion and an outer side of the coated electric wire (for example, patent document 1). Such a cable is flexible and configured to be freely bent.